This invention relates to an online processing device for use in combination with a packet switched network.
An online processing device of the type described is connected to a packet switched network supplied with a call signal from a data terminal unit which may be used by a plurality of users. The packet switched network may be connected to a plurality of data terminal units which have terminal unit numbers specific to the data terminal units, respectively. For example, the unit number is equivalent to a data terminal equipment address.
The online processing device comprises a processing section for carrying out an online processing operation on itself and each of the data terminal units through the packet switched network.
A conventional online processing device further comprises a memory table for memorizing a plurality of unit number codes which correspond to the terminal unit numbers, respectively, and an operating section for putting the processing section into operation to carry out the online processing operation on the processing section and a specific data terminal unit of the data terminal units. The unit number codes are memorized in the memory table in advance.
In carrying out the online processing section on the processing section and the specific data terminal unit, the specific data terminal unit supplied the packet switched network with a call signal carrying a specific unit number assigned to the specific data terminal unit. The packet switched network is supplied with the specific unit number carried by the call signal and produces a packet call signal carrying the specific unit number to supply the online processing device with the packet call signal.
In the conventional online processing device, the operating section puts the processing operation into operation to carry out the online processing operation on the processing section and the specific data terminal unit through the packet switched network when the specific unit number is coincident with one of unit number codes memorized in the memory table.
When the specific data terminal unit is removed from a connection point and connected to another connection point in the packet switched network, the specific unit number is changed to a particular unit number which is different from the specific unit number. In addition, it is necessary to change the memory table to a different memory table having the particular unit number code which is equal to the particular unit number.
However, it is impossible to change the memory table to a different memory table when the processing section carries out the online processing operation in cooperation with one of data terminal units. In other words, it is necessary for the processing section to stop the online processing operation in cooperation with one of the data terminal units when the memory table is rewritten to the different memory table.